The hardest thing
by TheReinDeer
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup is the founder of a large company and the world youngest billionaire. Pride of his family and his town. But deep in his soul he is alone an he knows it. What he gonna do? (HICCSTRID)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_A/N : hey guys! That's my first story so far, hope you'll like it! Want to warn you that this story may content some mistakes, because I'm only on my way of learning English. Please, don't be shy to point them out in the reviews. And now let's start. Enjoy the story._

Hiccup was lying on his bed at his, a bit enormous for only himself, penthouse. He bought it just because it was kind of his dream to live in a big penthouse on top of the skyscraper with big windows and terrace. And he got it, he got literally everything he wanted (at least, everybody thinks he has). But somewhere deep he knows that something what missing, something that actually can be bought with money, but then it wouldn't be _real._

"Oh shit, why it have to be so complicated" Hiccup thought. Then he got up from his bed, checked time on his phone "6:02 AM".

He considering himself to be a morning person, because he likes to enjoy sunrise from his terrace with a cup of coffe in his hands. But today he has no time for this, today was a "big day", like Hiccup care. He was invited on one of this talk show with celebrities. He really doesn't mind, but doesn't want to either. And also he didn't like much attention to his person. He was going there just because his father convinced him to.

He said "Hiccup, I know that you don't like this kind of... events but you should go there, just have some fun People don't like it when someone declines their offers.". Then there was a bit awkward silence. "Hiccup why do think that this shows are that bad" his father asked. "Because it's just some show where some random guy asks me some random questions and people enjoy it, and I just can't understand them, why all of the sudden they are so interested in my life". "Also I don't really enjoy providing my personal information to random people".

"Hiccup, I can understand you, I've been through it, I am a mayor actually". Yes his father was a mayor, yes maybe he can understand his situation. But not himself. He and his father were really different. His father was big and strong, Hiccup used to be kinda fishbone but now, after his father convinced him to go to the gym few monthes ago, he had a bit of muscles, but was very skinny. His father was extrovert and he was an introvert. But Hiccup knew that his father loves him and it was enough.

And there he was standing in front of the mirror in simple t-shirt and simple jeans with ordinary snickers. Although he can afford literally any clothes on this planet he prefers something simple. He then headed to his own elevator (penthouse has its own elevator from first floor straight to the hall). Then he sat in his car black Hyundai i30. Simple car but for Hiccup it was perfect. Compact, neat, comfortable and with low gas mileage, to sum up : perfect car for the city.

Ride to the studio took about an hour, and he has 30 spare minutes before the show starts. Hm.. hm.. small correction, _thought _that he has 30 spare minutes.

Right after he got out of his car in front of the studio he was surrounded by journalists who were asking more question than Hiccup could even hear. He already was feeling a bit dizzy because of flashes. Then suddenly from studio came a black-haired man. Hiccup doesn't know who it was, but he looked a bit annoyed. He came up to the "journalist ring" (because they encircled Hiccup) and yelled "Alright guys, leave Mr.Haddock alone all question during and after the show" the he grabbed Hiccup by hand and pulled him from the "ring".

Hiccup turned to face his saviour he was tall, muscular, brunet he never seen before. "Thanks, for getting me out of there, who are you?" Hiccup asked. "I'am Eret, producer of the show, ok, let's get you prepared". "Ok" Hiccup responded.

They headed to the studio and then to the dressing room where make-up artist already waiting. Then after Hiccup "got prepared", he checked time to find out that only 6 minutes left.

Suddenly a voice on the speakers appeared saying "Mr. Haddock, make you way to the set in 2 minutes, show starts in 5".

"Okay I have to go" Hiccup thought and made his way to the door of waiting room he have been sitting in. When he opened it he found Eret staying right in front of him when he said "Okay, come after me, I will show you the way". Hiccup chuckled a bit on the words "I will show you the way" remembering Uganda knuckles, but fortunately Eret didn't notice. They were going through narrow hallways of the studio, when Hiccup suddenly remembered that he didn't even know the name of the show he was going to participate in. He stopped and asked Eret "Hey, what's the name of the show?". "You don't know?" Hiccup shook his head in disagreement.

"Golden Jack's Show," Eret said. Hiccup didn't understand what that means. But Eret noticed his confusion and quickly added "named after the show host Jack Golden". "Ok, good surname I guess..." Hiccup shrugged.

When they came to the set everything was ready. Cameras were set all over the place. Crew was literally everywhere, and there were a man sitting in a big high chair, it was a director. Also there were a man sitting at the table in front of cameras, who Hiccup supposed to be Jack Golden himself. And he was right, it was a tall man with dark hair and, in Hiccup's opinion a bit big eyes. Then Eret told Hiccup to sit in the armchair next to the table. When he sat there Jack rose his head and said

"Hey Mr. Haddock, how do you feeling about the upcoming show, huh?"

"I think it's gonna be fun" Hiccup replied with a smile on his face. He sincerely hopes that it is gonna be at least fun. And this Jack seems to be a nice guy.

"Of course it's gonna be..." Jack tried to answer, but was interrupted by director.

"Ok, everyone is ready? Showtime in 15 seconds" he said.

"Just relax and be yourself" Jack said to Hiccup.

"Okay, lights, camera, _ACTION..."_


	2. Chapter 2 : Show must go on

_A/N : Alert : this chapter may content mistakes because I'am only on my way of learning English. Don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy the story!_

"Welcome everyone who joined us in this beautiful morning. My name is Jack Golden and you are watching "Golden Jack's Show"".

Then there was show intro, Hiccup could tell it by big screen behind the cameras, which he supposed to represent what people see on their TVs. When intro ended, camera showed him and Jack who started to speak.

"Our's guest today is Henry Haddock, founder of BlueBook company and BlueBook social media, and the youngest billionaire in history, how do you feeling Henry?"

"OMG, I almost forgot that "Hiccup" it's not my real name" Hiccup thought. And then replied "Emm.. You know this armchair is very comfortable" Hiccup said with straight face. Hiccup said just because he didn't know what he supposed to say. But Jack just laughed and said "Yes it is".

"Okay Henry tell us about yourself" Jack suddenly said.

"Okay, emm.. my name is Henry, I am 19 now I am living in Princeton" Hiccup replied.

"And what about your company?" Jack asked

"My company actually don't need me at all to work properly, everything is controlled by my friend Fish... Finn Ingerman" Hiccup said and thought "Oh crap, I almost forgot that "Fishlegs" it's not real Finn's name either"

"Oh, Tell us about him"

"He is a really good man, we have been friends since school, where we both were bullied, that brought us together"

"And then you came up with the idea of BlueBook media, as far as I understand?"

"Yeah, that's right"

"And how exactly did this happen"

"I don't know, I think we just don't want anyone to suffer like we did"

"Oh, explain please"

"You know we was just with ourselves with a dream of the world, where everyone has a friend, where is no room for lack of communication, we didn't want to anyone feel lonely, I guess..."

"Okay, and how do you made first version?"

"That wasn't that hard, I was into web development and I am actually _is _into web development, and Finn was and is good in marketing and also he had some money for our start-up budget. So he knew what people will like and use and I knew how to make something people will like and use. So we didn't waste any time and just started work"

"And what about development of BlueBook browser?"

"Actually we came up with the idea of BlueBook browser when BlueBook media already was a bit popular and we had company and few people working on us, and that was really strange feeling you know, you are 16 years old boy and you already have people working on you"

"Haha, I guess, and what advice can you give to all our young startupers?"

"Ohh, let me think about it a bit... I think first of all determine your main goal, for example for me and Finn it was a world where everyone has a friend and can speak with them from any spot on the Earth, then make plan or plans how to achieve your goal and then just work, if first plan doesn't work out, make second, if second doesn't, make third and so on. Just work and get"

"Okay now let's talk about something more casual like do you have any hobbies or what are you doing in your everyday life"

"Oh, actually I do have a hobby, it's drawing, nothing complex just some sketches but I am enjoying the process"

"Okay and what about your everyday life?"

"I think about 80% of my time I am at home, other 15% in the gym and other 5% somewhere outside trying to find some food" Hiccup giggled.

Then Hiccup took a glass of water, which was standing in front of him to take a sip when Jack suddenly said

"Ok I think we done with it now let's talk about...l" Jack lowered his voice a bit and said... playfully "relationships".

Hiccup made his best not to spill the water and fortunately managed to not spill a drop. But his eyes visibly widened and he was shaking a bit. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Henry you know what I am talking about, you are handsome 19 years old boy with billions on your bank account and you are single"

"E-eee, yes I am" that was literally everything Hiccup could say, he was caught completely off guard.

"So what can you say about it?"

"Emm, I actually don't know, I wasn't really thinking about it, you know?"

"Why?"

"I don't know really, I know that it's probably time to find someone, I am not into this type of things, but I am certain about 1 thing"

"And what is it?"

"I don't need just a _girlfriend_, I need a _soulmate, _em.. female soulmate of course_"_

"And how do you think, who is the best for you?"

"I don't know, but I am sure that when I'll see her I'll understand it in a blink of an eye"

"Wow what is going on with me?" Hiccup thought.

"Henry have you ever thought of being a philosopher?" Jack asked jokingly.

Hiccup just giggled in reply.

"Ok I think it's time for questions from our viewers" Jack said

"OMG" Hiccup thought.

"Okay our first question is from Melanie Lawrens she asks "Mr. Haddock are you planning on starting any new company soon?", so Henry what is the answer"

"I have some ideas but I am not sure about turning them into companies, but there surely will be new products"

"Okay, next question is from Alex Mark he is asking "Hey I wanted to ask why are you staying in Princeton now, and will you be staying here longer?"

"I don't know I just move into here because it's perfect town for me at the moment, it's not small, but not that big, it's quite, I like it and I have no plans on moving any time soon"

"Great, and our last question is from Kate Maxwell she asks "Mr. Haddock would you mind telling us a bit about your parents?" wow, that is really interesting question"

"Ahem, you know my father is a mayor of town I was born in it's called Berk it's small town, less than 10k citizens, on the north of the country"

"And your mother" Jack asked

"I never knew my mother, father told that she died in car accident when I was 1 year old"

"Oh, I am sorry"

"Don't be, I am kinda get used to live without her"

"Okay, I think it's time to end our show" Jack said to camera

After he said it, Hiccup took a quick glance on the clock on the wall. 40 minutes have passed.

"Yeah, I think so"

"Wanna say something to our viewers at the end?" Jack asked

"Wish you all good luck, hope you won't need it"

"Wow, his guy really should consider being a philosopher" Jack said jokingly

"Thanks for watching and see you next time! Bye!"

"Aaaand... CUT" director shouted

Then Jack turned to Hiccup who was about to stand and leave and said "You handled it pretty well, hope to see you one more time" and then added quietly "... not alone" and before Hiccup can respond he was gone.

Then Hiccup stood and headed to the exit, sat in his car and checked time "9:08 AM".

"WTF what just happened? Hmm, at least, I actually enjoyed it, it was fun... yeah it was fun, that's all" Hiccup thought.

"What can I do today? I think I'll go to home and clear my mind", then he headed home and "cleared" his mind with PlayStation. _All day long._

_A/N : don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3 : The meeting

_A/N : Sorry for delay, had some stuff to do (was occupied with vacation). Hope it won't repeat. Don't forget to leave a review! Enjoy the story!_

* * *

It was an ordinary Sunday for Hiccup, he stood up from his bed, made himself a cup of coffee and made his way to teracce, when sun just started to rise. It was a bit cold outside in the morning, so he grabbed his coat and sat on the armchair. Hiccup was just sitting and thinking about his life, his future, about yesterday's show. He didn't notice that while he was in his thoughts 2 hours passed by. It was alreary 8:30 in the morning. So he stood up to take a quick shower and then headed to his PC to have a planned videocall with Fishlegs.

He turned skype on to see Fish already online and called him.

"Hey, Hicc. what's up?" Fishlegs asked suddenly.

"Oh, Hey Fish, nothing much, ya know, and how are you doing?"

"Everything great, BlueBook is doing well too" since Fishlegs now was CEO of company they founded he shared some news about BlueBook with Hiccup, who just attended some meetings when needed, he really enjoyed his work and knew that Hiccup will always help him whenever he need it.

"I thought you were going to come here in Princeton for a while?"

"Yeah maybe in two or three weeks, now I have some work to do"

"Just remember that you can call me in case of any trouble"

"Of course I will, besides I saw this show where you were interviewed"

"Oh, yeah? And what you can say about that?"

"At least I can say that you seemed to enjoy this, given that you don't like giving you personal information to other people"

"Yeah, even I don't know what was going on with myself" Hiccup chuckled

"But you at least liked it, I mean the show, didn't you?"

"Yeah I think so"

Then they continued talking, mostly about their company new features that they can add and more products that they can make. They were talking and talking and talking, until the moment when Hiccup heard something growling beneath him and only then he realised that he hasn't eaten anything since he woke up.

"Sorry Fish, but I think I'm starving over here" Hiccup said to his friend.

"Oh, okey I think we already discussed enough, Bon Appetit!"

"Thanks, see ya!"

"Bye!"

After Hiccup hung up, he made his way to the kitchen to see if he has anything to eat right now in this fridge. "Okay, let's see what I've got here" he said while opening the fridge. "Okay some eggs, vegetables, sausages and nothing more, shit". Then he decided that just simple omelette with sausages and vegetables will be good (thought he just actually mixed everything he has into one big bowl and poured it into the pan). After breakfast and few videos on YouTube Hiccup checked time on his phone it was "13:40". It was almost two when chambermaid is going to come to do some laundry (since part of it Hiccup can handle) and clean his apartment. And while she is working he is usually gone not to bother her.

Twenty minutes passed as he heard intercom call. "Who is it?" Hiccup asked. "Good afternoon, Mr. Haddock, it's Hannah". "Ok, come in" Hiccup replied and opened the door. In 3 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Open" Hiccup shouted. Then after Hannah come in. "Good afternoon, Mr. Haddock, are you leaving or going to be here this time?". "I think I'll go for a walk, and Hannah..."

He turned to thin, tall, brown-haired woman.

"Yeah?" Hannah asked

Then he looked straight in her blue eyes and said "We already have been throuht it, call me "Henry", ok?"

"Okay, Mr... Henry" she smiled

Hiccup smiled back, grabbed his bag where his wallet and card (key from the penthouse) was and left. He has about 4 hours for his... walk, because his apartments were big enough to take much time to clean and he understood it so never mind.

Then he just let his legs take him whereever they want to. He was just walking around watching people hurrying somewhere. City reminded him of a bee hive and he thought "If these people are bees, who is their queen?" he chuckled on this thought and proceed walking. The weather was perfect for a walk, not warm, and not cold (at least for him because he was used to cold weather since he was born in small town on the north side of the country).

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that he came to the park. He saw some people walking with their dogs, some children on the playground, the view warmed his heart, he thought that _maybe, **probably**_, one day he is gonna be father on his own...

Then he looked up to see that sun already was on the west side of the sky, right above the railway station which was near, he pulled out his phone and turned it on to check time "Wow is already 7 pm" Hiccup thought "Probably I have to return to home", but then something caught his attention it was a cafe, he wasn't starving, but he was hungry a bit and he knows that he has nothing to eat at home.

When he entered the building he understood that it actually was a canteen, not a cafe, but he didn't care, he just wanted get something to eat. Canteen was full of people so after he took his tray with bowl of chicken soup, plate of mashed potatoes with cutlet and salad and glass of orange juice, he started to scan the place for free seat. And then something, more precisely _someone _caught his attention, it was a girl with golden hair braided over her left shoulder sitting alone at the table. He scanned place one more, there were 3 free places, in front of a bulky man who seemed to be very angry, in front of the guy with very red nose and many tissues on his table (Hiccup supposed he have a cold) and in front of girl with the beatufil, long, golden hair (and he really thought that this was looking beautiful). So he made his way to her table, his heart was beating a bit faster than it's supposed to.

"OMG, Hiccup you just want to seat and have dinner why are you so nervous, all of the sudden?"

When he was a bit closer to her, he could have a better look at her, she was wearing a pair of jeans with white T-shirt and since there was warm in the canteen, her black coat was on her chair back. Then, when he stood in front of her she didn't seem to notice him, because she was just staring at her plate with, as far as Hiccup could see, _sad _expression. He stood there, hesitated for a few seconds, and then said as cheerfully as he can "H.. Hey, mind if I sit here?". She looked up at him and Hiccup saw those marvellous azure blue eyes of hers, watching him, he smiled at her with tray in his hand, but she said coldly "You are welcome". "Woooh, she didn't recognize me from the show" Hiccup thought. After she said that Hiccup understood how soft her voice was, but he can hear a hint of sadness in it, then he slowly sat down and started to eat while carefully watching her. She was certainly disappointed and Hiccup didn't like it, he really wanted to see smile on this pretty heart-shaped face. Then, after a few minutes of silence he, even to his surprise, started to speak "e.. excuse me, may I ask why you are looking so..." then he hesitated for a few seconds. "...looking so what" she replied with a bit harsh, like she was expecting something she would not like. "...so sad" Hiccup finally finished his sentence. He can told that she was surprised with his question, her expression softened, she looked down and quetly said "I don't know if I can tell you... I-I don't even know your name". "That's not a problem" Hiccup said "I'm Hen... Hiccup" he said quickly. "Emm, do you need some water?" she asked

"Excuse me?" he didn't understand the question

"You hiccuped, I thought you need some water" she said now looking into his face.

Hiccup let out a small giggle "Oh no, you know "Hiccup" it's kinda my nickname, but it stucks so now I'm using it" small smile formed on corners of her lip and Hiccup, to his surprise, start to feeling very happy.

"Intresting, I am Astrid" she replied, still coldly but not as much as previous time.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid, so now, can you tell me what made you so disappointed?"

"Hic.. Hiccup, wow it's strange to call someone like that," he smiled at her comment "... why are you so intrested in it all of the sudden?"

"I just want to help and C'mon am I looking like a bad guy?" he asked jokingly

Astrid inspected him carefully and made a simple conclusion in her mind "Yep, he definitely looking more like a nerd, than a bad guy, with this tousled auburn hair, big green eyes and this cute freckles on his nose... STOP.. did i think that he is _cute? _Ohh... shut up, inner Astrid. Am I talking to myself?..."

"Hey, Earth to Astrid" she heard Hiccup say

"Oh.. Sorry, and yeah, you are not looking like bad guy.."

"So will you tell me what happened?"

"Ok, I will tell you, but you won't tell it anyone, got it?"

"Got it"

"So..." Astrid started her story "actually I'm not local, I'm from... I won't tell you now" then she looked at Hiccup and he nodded in understanding, she proceeded "and, so... after i graduated from school my parents sent me here to Princeton university, when I came I have to go in there to confirm that I came and also deal with some paperwork, so I left my suitcase and laptop railway station's luggage storage and headed to the university..." "are you listening?" she asked when she realised that she was again staring at her plate. She looked up to see him watching her with his forest green eyes. "I am all ears, proceed" he said with soft voice. "Ok, so after I finished with all this... stuff, I headed back to the station to take things, but on my way back I-I..." she hesitated before saying anything else when Hiccup said "Astrid, what happened?" she looked on him to saw him reassuringly smiling at her "I've been robbed"

"Oh my god, are you hurt" Hiccup interrupted with pure concern in his eyes

"No-no, everything is okay but they stole my handbag"

"They?" Hiccup asked with much more concern

"Yeah, there were three of them"

"Astrid, are you sure that you are not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Ok-ok, I trust you, so what was in your handbag"

Astrid heavily sighed and said "Almost all my cash, I had only 50 bucks in my pocket now, my phone charger, and my phone is dead now, some make-up nad my earphones"

"What about your ID?" Hiccup asked

"Fortunately, after all this bureaucracy in the university ended, I put my ID in my pocket so I have it now"

"So, why are you here now, and not in the university hostel?"

"My parents thought that it would be better to rent me appartments somewhere near to university and I was supposed to pay for it until 7 pm and it 8 now so I have nowhere to go"

"Ohh..." that was all that Hiccup could said

"And I don't think you can help me Hiccup" Astrid said sadly

"Actually I think I can help you..." Hiccup replied

Astrid looked up at him with hint of hope in her eyes "But how?"

"Actually I have spare guest room at my... apartments"

Now Astrid was thinking she has 2 options, first was to spend the night on the railway station and second was to accept offer of this guy, whom she knows only for 15 minutes. "I am not sure" Astrid muttered under her breath

"Astrid, I swear I won't harm you in any way" Hiccup said

"OK, BUT if you even dare to _think_ to do something.. bad with me **then **I am not responsible for myself" she said straight

"Sounds fair for me. Deal" Hiccup answered with smile on his face and when he saw her returning him smile he thought "OMG, I will go throught anything to see this smile, fuck, what is going on with me?"

"OK, so now I think we have to take your stuff from luggage storage?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, I think so"

"Soooo... let's go?"

"Yep"

After they left the canteen Hiccup realised it was already dark outside and cold (for most people but not him) then he turned to Astrid to see her shivering. "Are you cold" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, so let's hurry up, please". Then Hiccup unzipped his rucksack, pulled out his coat and wrapped it around Astrid shoulders. She looked at him astounded and he smiled at her "So, let's hurry up?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, yeah, you are right, and thank you, Hiccup" "You are welcome". On their way to the stain (which would take about 10 minutes) Astrid looked at Hiccup, who was walking like it was +25 outside she asked him "Are you cold, I can give you your coat" "No-no, thanks I'm good I'm kinda get used to this climate" he made a short pause before speaking again "I'm not local either, I was born in a small town on the north of the country I bet that you never heard about it" Hiccup explained "Try me" Astrid smirked "Berk". "OK, I admit it, I'm at loss" Hiccup just giggled in reply.

When they already took all Astrid's things which consisted of one black suitcase and laptop bag, they stood by the entrance while Hiccup was calling a taxi.

"Where are you living?" Astrid asked

"Not that far from here, about 30 minutes in car" Hiccup replied

"And what were you doing there?"

"Oh, you know I was out for a walk and just wandered there"

"Ok" She said with smile on her face

When taxi arrived Astrid took her suitcase handle and then felt something on her hand she turned to see Hiccup hand on the handle also. "What are you doing?" she asked "I want to help" he softly replied "You know, I can do that on my own" she said straight. "Of course you can" Hiccup said quickly as he gently removed her hand from the handle and took the suitcase and start walking. Astrid stood there for a few seconds trying to understand what just happened, but then followed him.

On their way back to Hiccup's apartments there were silent, when they arrived, Hiccup paid, took suitcase from the trunk and made his way to the big building "About 30 floors" Astrid thought. When they entered the buiding, Hiccup made his way to the evelators. Astrid saw that there were 3 elevators: two big and one smaller. Then she saw Hiccup staying by the small elevator and looking for something in his rucksack, finally he pulled out a card and opened the lift with it, then turned to her, unconsciously smiled, and said "here.." pointing to the opened elevator.

On there way up Astrid thought "Why it''s taking us so long to arrive? Is he living on the last floor?", but then lift stopped and door opened to reveal... darkness. It was too dark to see something, even with the light from the lift, but Astrid already could tell that they certainly were on the top of the building by the view from the windows and that this room was big. They exited elevator and Hiccup turned the light on. Astrid saw neat, big hall with a few tables and a really big sofa in the center.

"Wow, are you living here?" she asked

"Yeah, let's talk about it later. I suppose that you are exhausted" he replied

"Yes I am, it was a harsh day"

"So, let's talk tomorrow, now I'll show you your room" He said and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smiled back. Then he turned left and she saw two doors, one on the left and one the right. He turned left and said "This is your room" then opened the door and turned the light on to reveal a big room with king-size bed, drawer besides it, a very big closet in the corner of the room and the huge desk in the other. Also there was a one more door in the end of the room. And then he said "So... this is your room make yourself comfortable, do you need something?"

"Thank you very much and do you have a spare phone charger?"

"Yes, what is your phone?"

"IPhone 7" she replied, pulling out phone from her pocket

"Ok, I'll be right back" he said and gone

She scanned the room once more and saw big plasma TV on the wall in front of the bed, also there was a painting of mountains above the bed. Then she just got lost in her thoughts. "How did he get this apartments" that was what she was thinking about, but then she heard approaching footsteps and then saw Hiccup staying in front of her with phone charger in his left hand and something she could't see in right hand. He handed he charger, she took it and said "Thanks, I'll give it back tomorrow". "No need.." he replied "I have enough cables to probably tie you up" he chuckled "so use it whenever you need". She smiled on his joke and then said "Thamk you very much Hiccup... for all of that" he smiled at her and said "You are welcome, Astrid, and two more things..."

"Yeah, what?" she asked

"First of all this door" Hiccup pointed to the door in the end of the room, that Astid saw before "it's your own bathroom". She nodded in reply. "And second..." he opened his palm to reveal a key "It's the key from you room, I don't have another one, and since you are probably not trusting me fully, you are welcome to close the door for the night" he said and handed her the key. She took it and then... hugged him, it was a small, brief hug, he didn't even have time to hug her back. "Thank you, I appreciate it" she said and smiled. He returned he smile and said "Goodnight, Astrid". "Goodnight, Hiccup". Then he turned and closed the door. She was standing for a few seconds with key in her hand, thinking "close or not? close or not? _close... _or _not..._". Then she just turned to bed, turned the light off, laid down and drifted to sleep, without even changing. She was too exhausted to do anything...

* * *

_A/N : hope you liked that chapter, don't forget to leave a review to make my writing better! I've done my best since I don't have any experience in writing (__especially in english). Have a good day :)_


	4. Chapter 4: The First Morning

_A/N Hi, It's been long since I last updated this story. My apologies, but now I finally have time to continue_

* * *

Astrid slowly opened her eyes. She felt like he slept for an eternity, at least, more than she usually does. The room was filled with soft, bright sunlight. Astrid slowly sat up on her bed, she was full of energy, but she wasn't comfortable. It took a long few seconds for her to understand that she was sleeping in the same clothes she arrived in town. Then she noticed her phone and phone charger on the drawer beside the bed, and then she also realized, that she forgot to charge her phone. "Wow, I was _this_ exhausted?", Astrid thought.

She finally stood up from the bad, stretched a bit and plugged in her phone charger. Now she finally has a chance to look at the room she was in. It was a big room (bigger than she thought for sure) there was a really big bed and drawer by its side and a big TV on the opposite wall. The was one more drawer beneath the TV, but a bigger one. Also, she could see a big closet that was inside the wall and was like 3 meters long. "I suppose, I won't have enough stuff to put in here". And also she saw a big desk on the opposite side of the room, it was really big, probably enough for 3 persons. With all that room tour for herself, she almost forgot that she needed a restroom, but her body reminded her.

She remembered that this guy said, that this second door in the room is her_ own_ bathroom. She approached and opened the door, it was dark inside since there were no windows she managed to find a light switch. When the light hit she saw a giant bathroom. There was an enormous mirror on the wall and sink beneath. Also, there was a hairdryer in the wall mount. Next to it, in the corner, was a huge jacuzzi. Also, she could see a toilet and a washer here.

After she tidied herself up she thought that it would be great to take a shower (jacuzzi had this option also). There were some soap and disposable shampoos that she could use for now.

After a quick shower and removing make-up she realized that she didn't have her comb since it was stolen too, she looked into the mirror only to see herself with her hair as one hell of a mess. She braided her hair over her left shoulder so it won't look that tousled. She came back to the room to change clothes into something more comfortable. She wore a white T-Shirt with a white jumper on top and a pair of cozy, loose, soft-blue trousers. She made her way out of her room, ending up in a huge hall with high ceilings, and it was also very bright and filled with light. She looked around and saw a giant sofa with a small, low table in front of it, there also was a big TV with a shelf beneath it. She went on and saw a kitchen, which was connected to the big room, it wasn't small on its own all but tiny in relation to the hall. Astrid stepped into the kitchen, it was new and seemed like no one was using it, there also was a big, wood dining table in the corner and a fridge, which was taller than she. Also, there was a piece of tech, that she hasn't seen before in an apartment, it was a professional coffee machine. Astrid turned around and saw some more doors in the hall she hasn't noticed yesterday. Astrid got curious and was about to open the door when heard sound of the elevator. In a second it opened and she saw Hiccup with a packet in his hand. "Wow, how did I manage to completely forget about him?", Astrid asked herself. The young man stood in the elevator for a few seconds, it seemed that he did not believe what he saw.

"Oh, you... you are already up, good morning", he muttered like he was just pulled from the sky, but with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning, where have you been?", Astrid answered suspiciously.

"Um, I didn't have any food in there so I went to grab some", he said hastily

"Okay, I'll take it, and what time is it now?"

"About 8:30 a.m, I guess"

"Wow, I feel like I've slept much longer", Astrid thought.

"So, I suppose, you've already looked around, yeah?", Hiccup pulled her from her thoughts

"Um, you have a pretty good apartment, but I still have a few questions about it"

"Yeah, I guess so, for example how I could afford it, right?"

"Yes, and are we on the last floor?"

First, Hiccup thought of just telling "yes", but then a better idea came to his mind, he put the packet he was holding on the floor and headed towards one of the doors. He turned to Astrid and sad, "Follow me". She stood there for a few seconds but then followed him, he approached and opened the door. Astrid felt a blast of fresh, morning air coming right through her, she followed the man through the door and found herself on a vast terrace. Today was a bright day, without a single cloud on the blue surface of the sky. The sight of the city in front of her (or rather beneath) was miraculous. After seeing something like this you would be instantly gone in your thoughts and dreams. That was delightful, the sun was shining bright, the city, working, like a beehive, she could make out the smallest details. She stepped closer to the handrails (which were high enough not to let her fall under any circumstances, but it was frightening anyway). "Wow, that's my university, right there!", she exclaimed and pointed on a building that was like 500 meters away. Astrid looked around the terrace (which was big), she saw several sunbeds and several small tables and also... pool, year small pool right on the terrace. When the first wave of excitement was gone she finally took a look at the young man, he was just standing there, it looked like he was deep in his thoughts, like he was looking somewhere and nowhere simultaneously. Something was charming about him.

"So, mind telling me how you got all of that", she asked solidly, pointing to the entrance back to the penthouse

"I and my friend started a business 5 years ago when we were still at school. Turned out pretty good, as you can see", he chuckled on his answer

"And, what kind of business you guys started?", she asked incredulously

"Ehem... some IT stuff, nothing much", he answered with a hint of tremble in his voice

"If it turned out _that good, _I'd bet there _was _something special", she parried

He let out a small nervous laugh as an answer. "Ok, I won't push you on that topic, for now...", she added

"Oh, thanks, Thor", Hiccup thought.

Then both of them just returned to the sight before their eyes. They were standing there like that for about 3 more minutes when Hiccup finally came to his senses, primarily to his sense of hunger. "So, are you hungry? I'm starving, to be honest", he said quietly. "Yeah, I guess I'm hungry too"

When they both got to the kitchen Astrid sat at the dining table while Hiccup took the packet he came with. He opened it and pulled out two boxes and passed one to Astrid. The box wasn't high but was wide, to Astrid's mind, it was bigger than a container for one-person breakfast supposed to be. She took one more look on the box's top, there was an inscription in French. "What is that?", she asked perplexed. "Open to find out", he said while watching her. Astrid slowly opened the box and felt the heat and pleasant smell of food, revealing the royal breakfast. There was everything that a (french) person can think of eating in the morning. In the center, there was a big omelet with 2 yolks and a strip of bacon to make a smiley face. Omelet divided the box into 2 parts, on the one side, there were fresh vegetables and slices of baguette with some kind of jam and butter. On the other side, there was a bowl of berries (mostly blackberry and raspberry) and also 2 croissants with additional jam for them. While she was examining the contents of the box, Hiccup gently placed a fork and a knife in front of her, she didn't even notice it at first. When several more seconds passed by she looked at him. He was smiling and opening his box. Once their glances met she said, "Wow, where did you get these from?". "There is a really good french place on the first floor, I hope you will like their food", he said smiling

"Wow, it's just wow... I have nothing to say"

"What about saying what drink you prefer in the morning?", he said with a never-ending smile. "Coffee? Tea? Maybe juice?"

"Um... actually I'm not a 'tea-coffee' person in the morning, if you have some juice or maybe water it would be great"

"And what juice do you prefer"

"Orange, I guess"

"Then, it's good that I took the right guess", he said, while pulling a bottle with orange liquid from the same packet. He gently passed it to Astrid. She took it carefully like it was super fragile. The young lady started to think that she was just dreaming and that in 10 minutes she will wake up on the railway station, she subtly pinched herself with the second arm to check if it was a dream. Because sitting at the table in a big penthouse with the best breakfast of your life before her and an att... attractive young man was beyond her imagination. After a small pinch, she understood that this is real. When Astrid returned from her thoughts she saw that Hiccup got up and was making something with this professional coffee machine.

"So, you are a super successful IT businessman and a _barista_?", she asked with a little more of a sass in her voice than she intended to. He smirked. "This is much easier to operate that it seems to, but it makes great coffee". After he finished his coffee he sat across from Astrid.

"Bon Appetit, mademoiselle", he said with a histrionic French accent and started eating

Astrid wanted to start to eat, but something was on her mind and Hiccup seemed to notice it. "You are alright?", he asked

"Yeah... um.. no, I'm not alright", she said piercing him with her azure eyes

"What happened"

"All of this,", she waved her hands, "I just can't understand why are you doing it... why are you helping me...", she bowed her head after saying this

"Hey, your concerns are absolutely understandable." she raised her head to his voice, and now he was looking straight into her eyes, "In the world where lie and deceit became essential to survive there is no wonder you expect people to do so, and for now I have nothing to prove this wrong besides my word. As I said earlier, I just genuinely want to help, I guess It's just my nature - to help people.", and then he added unconsciously, "Especially if a person is a super cute girl", it took Hiccup half a second to understand what he just said, but he tried to keep a poker face like he didn't say it accidentally. Astrid smiled after his little speech and pretended that she hasn't heard the last part. "Ok, I think that I really could use some help", that was that she could say at the moment, but the added quickly "But... I don't want to be a burden for you, I can help you somehow...". "We can talk about it later, you don't have to worry about that" he interrupted her, "Just enjoy yourself and eat something, we all need energy, right?", he muttered the last part. "Oh, with you being here I'd have much fewer burdens", Hiccup thought to himself but was pulled out by her voice "Yeah, I guess so", and then she smiled. "One more small victory", he thought, smiling in return.

After breakfast Hiccup got an idea. "Hey Astrid, what about we take a stroll?". She looked at him inquiringly. "You know, we could use a small walk to get to know each other better", he added nervously. "Ok, sounds good to me, I really could use some air, but I need to change and grab my phone first". Only after she said that Hiccup realized she was wearing different clothes. "Yes, ok, I will wait for you by the elevator".

When Astrid came to her room she became jittery, only 3 words were in her mind at the moment "What. To. Wear?". She opened her suitcase (because all her stuff was still here) and was trying to find something good. She went through almost all her belongings until she finally came across what she was looking for. It was a white sweatshirt with black stripes, a beige knee-length coat, and grey jeans. She never considered herself a "fashion person", but now she wanted to look as good as she could. After she changed clothes and applied some light make-up, she looked into the mirror to make sure that everything about her look was perfect.

When Astrid entered the hall she immediately caught Hiccup's attention. "Wow, now I understand what took you twenty minutes", he uttered. She just smiled in reply. "Definitely worth it", _both_ of them thought at once.

They exited the building and headed for their stroll...

* * *

_Next chapter in a few days 21 March - deadline ;)_

_Don't forget to leave a review! I'm finally back!_


	5. Chapter 5: The stroll

_A/N: To be honest, I've never had wrote any stories, even in my own language, let alone English. I hope it's readable. Please, I will appreciate any advice on writing or storyline. Best wishes. Enjoy_

* * *

Once they were out of the building they needed some direction, the choice was easy: "Forward". Going forward is what Hiccup had done since he recognized himself. Going forward after his mother's death, going forward after being a laughing stock at school. The good part is that he always had someone by his side. His dad. Fishlegs. And now... her.

There they were, going forward... Hiccup felt that something was different about this walk. "Yeah, of course, I here to get to know her better, That's it.", a thought crossed his mind.

"So, why did you choose to come to Princeton?", he asked, trying to start a conversation

"I think, I just needed a change of scenery. To get away from all know to find something new. I was lucky my parents supported me and now, here I am, lost all the money I had and if it wasn't for you I would be living on a railway station"

"Um... About your parents. Are you gonna tell them what happened?", he asked carefully

"NO, I don't think so. They worked so hard to afford my education on the other end of the country. I won't disappoint them like that"

"Ok, I can understand. You said you are lived on the other side of the country?", he asked wistfully, rubbing his chin

"Utah", she replied dryly, "and what state are you from?"

"North Dakota"

"Interesting... so, what are you doing there?"

"Changing scenery and getting away from all", he shrugged

She let out a small laugh.

"What so funny about that", Hiccup retorted with fake resentment in his voice

"Nothing, just imagine what were the chances of us meeting"

"Pretty low, I'd bet"

They were on the street now, and it was becoming more and more crowded as the time was passing. Hiccup started to feel uncomfortable among all these people. But, as always, he had a plan to fix this.

"Hey,", he started, trying to bring Astrid's attention, "it's the rush hour now and streets became too crowded, but I know a good place where we can go instead"

"And, what's that place?"

"A park not so far away from here"

"Sounds good, show the way"

It took them about 15 minutes to get to the park, the sun was shining brightly, but the air was only lukewarm. The park was big enough for a good walk, bright-green grass, trees, which are visibly were preparing for the coming fall, majestic fountain, and almost complete absence of people. Hiccup thought that this was the best moment to continue the conversation.

"So, you're a student at Princeton University, right?"

"Yeah"

"And, what's your major, then?"

"Computer science", after she said that Hiccup became visibly surprised. He didn't anticipate this answer. "What? Never saw an IT girl?" she asked with not-so-fake resentment in her voice.

"No, no... I mean yes, I've seen IT girls before.", some of his employees were girls. "You just caught me off guard", he tried to giggle.

"Nevermind, so, what about you? You ain't going to college, huh?"

"Maybe later, in a year or two, for now, I decided to take some time"

"Your choice", Astrid shrugged, "but, how old are you?". "19". "Hm... 2019 - 19, so I have 366 days to guess from, right?"

"Yeah... are you trying to guess my birthday?", he started to feel a bit embarrassed

"No, silly, I'm trying to guess when humanity flew to the moon... Of course your birthday. So, let me guess the season first. I'd bet on winter", she smirked

"Absolutely right, ma'am", this phrase cost him a semi-friendly punch in the shoulder. "Ouch. What was that for?". They stopped.

"I don't like to be called ma'am", Hiccup depicted one of those "remembered it for my entire life" faces.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something better", he said with confidence. Astrid giggled and gave him one more (this time much more friendly) punch. "And that is...?"

"Motivation", she smiled

They both broke into a small laugh. "So," Astrid continued "you were born in winter. January?"

"Nope, February".

"Hm, after or before 15th?"

"After"

"After or before 25th?"

"After"

"26th?" — "No", "27th?" — "Nope", "28th?" — Hiccup shook his head in negation. "You're kidding me, right?"

"NO, I'm not"

"So, you were born on the 29th of February"

"I guess so..."

"Wow, never seen a person before who was born on this date," Hiccup just shrugged "so, now it's your turn", Astrid smirked

"July 8th, 2001"

"Stop, how did you...", Astrid asked suspiciously

"I might have found your bluebook page", he giggled nervously

"Not so fair, mister"

"So, since I haven't found your bluebook page," — "So you tried?", Hiccup interrupted with a small laugh — "Yeah, I tried, but I still don't even know your real name"

"I can tell you, but with one condition: you won't call me like that"

"Deal"

"Henry" — "What?" — "My real name is Henry". Astrid pulled the phone out of her pocket, went to the BlueBook and realized something "and what's your surname?"

"Haddock", he said like something bad was about to happen

"Oh, that one is looking like you," she said after she searched for 'Henry Haddock' "wow, how did you manage to get 3.2 million subscribers?"

"Um, probably I haven't told you something..."

"And what is it?" Astrid asked with a hint of eager in her voice

"I may be the CEO of BlueBook"

"So that's your's 'pretty damn good business'?" she said with anger

"Yeah-ah..."

"So why you didn't want to tell me?" Astrid said quietly

"Um... To be honest, I just didn't want it to affect your opinion about me"

"That wouldn't affect my opinion about you, but the fact that you were hiding something from me would, I knew that something was off, I don't know if I can trust you now." she said, looking straight into his eyes, and then began to walk away

"A-Astrid, please, stop, I didn't mean anything bad," she didn't stop and now was almost running from him. "Astrid, please, just listen to me..." she stopped and turned to him "You have 60 seconds to explain why you've been hiding it"

"Yeah... yeah... first of all, I wasn't hiding it, I just didn't want to tell you because..." he stopped for a second

"Because of what?"

"Because I got sick of how people treat me after they find out that I am the founder of BlueBook" he blurted out almost screaming (It was good that no one was near at the moment) "All those lying faces and hypocritical speeches. All those people, who never saw Hiccup, but instead saw 'Mr. Haddock, the founder of a big company', I didn't want it to be like that, that's why I've been traveling, that's why I ended up on another side of the country. I was running from who everyone assumed I am to _real me. _My life became easier since I moved here, but they found their 'Mr. Haddock' anyway. And after all that I met you, and I did everything in my power to let you see Hiccup, clumsy guy, instead of all that official shit." He said on a nearby bench to catch his breath "So, probably now you want to go, right? And, what can I argue about? You have every right to do it." He buried his face in his palms, sat like that and became motionless. He felt like it were the longest 30 seconds of his life before he felt like someone sat beside him.

"Hey, Hiccup..." he heard Astrid say "I can quite understand you, I had a similar situation when I was at school." she said with a soft voice, but then quickly added "On a much smaller scale of course"

"What are you talking about?" he said in a slight disbelief

"When I was in a high school, I was a kinda popular girl, the one that everyone admires, likes and looks up to. But I was feeling like everyone enjoyed partying, playing soccer or just talking not to me, but to my reflection in the mirror." he smiled "No one thought about me as a person..."

"And you were feeling like you it's not you..." he added

"Yeah, absolutely." Astrid said softly and smiled

"So, you are not mad at me or..." Hiccup tried to say but was interrupted

"I still a bit mad at you, but I hope that _Hiccup _won't hide anything else." she said strongly emphasizing his name

"Hiccup won't," and then added jokingly "But Mr. Haddock...", that joke cost him one more punch in the shoulder

"Ow, okay, I admit, I deserved that one. But if it's gonna be like that, I should consider some kind of armor.", they both laughed

They continued to walk and everything seemed well. Time flew so fast that when Hiccup checked his phone it was already 1:30 PM, so they decided to head back home. On their way back Hiccup asked Astrid when classes start. Only one week left. Once they were in the penthouse, Hiccup told Astrid to stay here and went somewhere. In forty minutes he was back with hands full of groceries.

"Ok. Now I'll prepare lunch" he said to himself

"Not without my help" sudden voice from behind made him flinch. He turned around and saw Astrid with a very determined face. "I'm not very good at cooking, but I won't let you do it without my help"

"Oh, it's not necessary"

"As I said before, I can't stay here like this, I want to be at least of some help, I also should think about some kind of job" she retorted

"Ok, fine, that's gonna be fun" she smiled "And about your job" he added "I'll help you with that"

"Thanks, but I can do it myself. We — Hoffersons — are strong people" she said proudly

"I see" he chuckled

As they started cooking under Hiccup's command (because Astrid said if she would be in charge they will starve to death), he got an idea

"What about some background music?" he asked

"_Sounds_ good"

He smiled, took his phone and connected it to the speakers' system. After he turned on his lo-fi playlist.

They were cooking and joking and, overall, enjoying life. They had much more in their paths, but they were ready to face it...

* * *

_A/n: Hi, sorry guys I messed up with the deadline and this chapter is a bit small. I clearly overestimated myself and didn't expect that this is going to be harder and harder to write. I don't wanna rush myself and the story, so I'm gonna take my time on writing it. Updates will be less often, but consistent. I want to maintain at least some level of quality in this story because it's my first one. Thanks for waiting. Cheers. See you soon._


End file.
